Fire Emblem 7 Collection
by Erisonii
Summary: This is a simple collection of Fire Emblem oneshots. Most will be pairings that have never been done, though there will be some involving "canon" pairs. Friendship pairs will be done, too. Feel free to tell me what you wanna see!
1. Come See Me

YSE: Guess who, everybody!  
Priscilla: Oh, no... This isn't good.  
YSE: Hey! That was mean, Priscilla!  
Priscilla: Well, you always do something crazy. Plus, I don't know how this'll work out.  
YSE: Oh, hush! People like my work! 'Sides, Fire Emblem has a lotta people that I can put together in a lotta ways!  
Priscilla: Very true, I suppose.  
YSE: Now Priscilla, do you think you could do the disclaimer, please?  
Priscilla: Sure. Erisonii doesn't own anything of Fire Emblem, including Ephidel.  
YSE: I don't own Ephidel? Damn! Oh, well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Thank you, my dear Priscilla!"

The red-haired troubadour giggled at Sain's usual reply after being healed by her. "You're very welcome, Sain. Now hurry back to the battlefield."

"I will so I may protect you, my darling!" Sain rode off, a gleeful look on his face.

Priscilla remained shielded by many men such as Oswin, Guy, Heath, Sain, and even her own brother Raven ever since they'd arrived on the Dread Isle. However, despite her love for her brother, and the concern she felt for her protectors, she wasn't in love with any of them. She was merely the healer, even to her guardians.

Yet, there was one man who she longed to meet.

She'd caught sight of him for the very first time from a distance back in Caelin. He was one of Lyndis' most trusted knights, and well on his way to becoming a paladin. He'd been riding alongside Sain, and when the flirtatious cavalier was questioned about his companion, he'd stated that his name was Kent.

"Kent…" Priscilla smiled to herself as she whispered the cavalier's name. "I would love to finally meet you personally..."

"Lady Priscilla!"

Priscilla snapped out of her daze to see that an assassin was heading straight for her. "Aaaaaggghhhh!" Her horse reared back, sending her flying several feet backwards. She hit the ground and rolled over five times before coming to a halt. Limbs quivering with pain, Priscilla raised her head from the ground and saw the assassin standing over her, poised for the kill. She winced and closed her eyes, thinking, 'No, please don't let me die before I even get a chance to meet Kent!'

"Lady Priscilla!"

A warm liquid splattered onto Priscilla, and she heard a soft "thump" sound. She kept her eyes closed until a muscular, armor clad arm wrapped itself around her and sat her upright.

"Lady Priscilla, are you all right?"

Priscilla opened her eyes slowly to see Kent looking upon her with concern. She felt her face flush as she gazed back into his eyes. "S- Sir Kent…?" Priscilla whispered.

Kent breathed in relief and smiled down at the troubadour in his arms. That's good to hear. I was afraid I wouldn't get to you in time."

"Wouldn't get to---" Priscilla trailed off when she saw the assassin laying in his blood near them. She looked up at Kent, her emerald eyes wide with amazement. "You… You saved me, SirKent?"

"Yes."

Priscilla smiled shyly up at the handsome man. "Thank you, Sir Kent. I owe you my life. I mean that."

"Well, maybe this means I'll be near you more often, then. If you'll pardon my forwardness, I… I've hoped to gain a chance to speak with you for a long time. I caught only a glimpse of you back in Caelin, and since then have been unable to approach you because you are constantly surrounded by others and seemed to have no need of another protector."

"No! That's not true, Sir Kent!"

Both sat in silence, both surprised by Priscilla's sudden outburst. After a while, Kent spoke up. "What do you mean, Lady Priscilla? There are many men who have protected you. You had no need of yet another. I would have been a burden to you."

Priscilla shook her head slowly. "No, you wouldn't have been, Sir Kent. I only need one person to protect me. Despite the fact that my brother protects me, as do so many others, I… I only wanted one man to take care of me. Sir Kent, I was hoping that… that it would be you..."

Kent's eyes widened in surprise at the troubadour's words. "You wish for me… to be your only protector?"

"No…" Gently, Priscilla reached up and placed her hand on one of Kent's cheeks. "I wish for you… to be my only knight… To me, being defended by you would be a fairy tale come true. So… will you protect me with your life, Sir Kent?"

A moment of silence lingered between the two, and Priscilla began to wonder if she'd done the right thing by speaking so straightforward. But her worries vanished when the cavalier gently grasped the hand on his face, removed her white glove, and kissed the back of it softly. Smiling at Priscilla, he answered, "I would die and be reborn just to protect you, Lady Priscilla… I will defend you just so your beautiful smile will remain intact upon your face..."

A smile spread across Priscilla's face when Kent finished speaking, and she rested her head against his chest. "Then I'll keep smiling for you, Sir Kent. But only if you'll come to me when you need to be healed, all right?"

Kent wrapped his arms about Priscilla securely, yet gently, as he whispered back, "All right, Lady Priscilla. I promise."

* * *

YSE: Aw, so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!  
Kent: I... am so humiliated.  
YSE: Hey! Kent, I made you really romantic!  
Kent: Maybe so, but don't you think anyone's really considered this pairing before.  
YSE: So?  
Kent: So they might be a little weirded out by it.  
YSE: Well, let's just wait for a review, okay?  
Kent: I suppose we should... 


	2. So Many Tears

YSE: Hey, everybody! Next chapter!  
Florina: U- Ummmm...  
YSE: And joining me today is Florina, the Pegasus Knight!  
Florina: U- Ummmm... H- Hello, e- everyone...  
YSE: Aww, isn't she adorable?  
Florina: Th- Thank you, E- Erisonii...  
YSE: Now, could you be a dear for me and do the disclaimer?  
Florina: O- Okay... Erisonii doesn't own anything relating to Fire Emblem...  
YSE: If I did, I would be a Fire Emblem character and Ephidel would be with me! By the way, this is taking place on the Dread Isle, after Fiora and Farina have joined.

* * *

Eliwood strolled about the camp, watching all of his companions with a content smile. 'Everyone's been getting along with even one other person lately,' he thought. It was true; Erisonii, their female tactician, had been setting people near one another to help start relationships in the group so they would all be more willing to participate in battle. Even Eliwood was getting set near someone.

Florina, youngest of the three Pegasus knight sisters of Ilia.

The lord could tell he was becoming fond of her, and he wondered if it was right. She was young and innocent, and she was frightened of men. However, she hadn't been too scared of Eliwood when he helped her back in Caelin. Florina had been grateful to him, and he could see that. He liked being able to protect her from snipers and brutes like brigands, and in turn, being protected by her from assassins and magic wielders like sages.

Eliwood was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that he was heading for the area where all of the group's mounts were tied. After he snapped out of his daze, though, he saw Florina with her Pegasus, Huey.

"There, there, Huey. That's a good boy…" Florina cooed quietly, stroking Huey's face.

"Good evening, Florina," Eliwood greeted.

Florina jumped and spun around hastily, losing her balance in the process. "Eeek!" she cried, her slender arms flailing about for something to grab hold of.

Eliwood grabbed her hands and pulled her upright. "Careful there. You could get hurt."

Florina averted her eyes to the ground quickly, blushing light pink. "Th- Thank you, L- Lord Eliwood..."

The red-haired lord smiled down at her. "You're welcome, Florina." Eliwood leaned down slightly and asked, "Why are you out here right now? It's not like you to stray from the group at such a late hour."

Blue eyes looked up from the ground and met with Eliwood's own. "I- I… I was just… I mean I…" Florina turned back to Huey. "I was going to, umm… I was planning on taking a flight on Huey for a while..."

"I don't know if you should. Who knows if there are snipers and nomads hanging around nearby, just waiting to shoot you or your sisters down at any given moment."

Florina turned to him, startled. "I… I didn't think… of that…" Her eyes stared down at the ground again, her cheeks turning light pink once again. "Th- Thanks for warning me, L- Lord Eliwood..."

Eliwood smiled again as he stepped towards Florina. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Florina."

"You… d- don't, Lord Eliwood…?" There seemed to be something that sounded like hope in the young Pegasus knight's voice.

A nod of Eliwood's head answered her, along with, "Of course not. You and your sisters are all important assets to our legion."

Florina's eyes darted, once again, to the ground, disappointment on her face. "O- Oh, I see…" Letting go of Huey, Florina started back towards the encampment. "I… I'll be going to bed now..."

Eliwood walked after her and took her hand gently in his. "Florina, what's the matter? You haven't been yourself tonight."

A sniffle came from Florina, and she turned to look at the Pheraen lord. Tears were in her eyes as she asked, "Lord Eliwood, what do I mean to you? Only to you?"

"Only to me?" Eliwood repeated, letting go of the hand he'd grasped. "Why do you ask?"

Florina looked down again as more tears came. "I… It's just… Well, Lord Eliwood, I… I kind of… I mean..."

A thought struck the lord at that moment. "Florina, are you… in love with me?"

The Pegasus knight's head slowly nodded as she hung her head in shame. "I'm so… so sorry, Lord Eliwood… I… I probably don't mean… that much to you, b- but I… I just… I just couldn't…" Giving in to her shaking legs, Florina fell to her knees and began sobbing.

Eliwood knelt in front of her and smiled as he whispered, "I love you, too, Florina."

Delicate fingers lowered slowly and blue eyes stared at him in surprise. "You… You do, Lord Eliwood...?"

Eliwood reached out and pulled the young girl into his arms. "Yes, Florina. I really do. So please…" He brushed Florina's bangs from her eyes, then wiped her tears away. "…don't cry in shame of your feelings. I'll return them, and I'll keep you safe from your fears." Eliwood gently held the knight's head to his chest and stroked her soft hair, whispering, "Let's live to the end of this. Together."

Florina closed her eyes and thought, 'Yes, my lord. Together...'

* * *

YSE: They said they were in love!  
YSE swoons.  
Eliwood: I guess you're completely lost when it comes to romance. I apologize to all who do not approve of this pairing I was just put in.  
YSE: Don't say you're sorry to everyone until someone says that they don't like it! For everyone reading this conversation, I don't hate Eliwood. He just doesn't approve of being with Florina.  
Eliwood: I... I didn't say that.  
YSE: Well, that works, then! Please R&R! Oh, for those of you wondering, yes, I gave the tactician my name. Hee hee, I couldn't help it! 


	3. Method

YSE: Third chapter! Third chapter!  
Serra: Would you cut it out! Jeez, you're so annoying!  
YSE: Oh, I'M annoying? Look who looks like Chibiusa from Sailor Moon, the most annoying anime character of all time!  
Serra: Why you---  
YSE: Now do the disclaimer!  
Serra: Sheesh! Fine! Erisonii doesn't own anything of Fire Emblem. That includes the bishounen! I'd claim them, but I'm not allowed to either...  
YSE: Nobody wants you anyway! I guess I should start the chapter now... Here ya go!

* * *

Pounding hooves sounded on the land as Lowen galloped towards an approaching bandit, swinging his sword. "There!" he cried as he sliced through the foe. He turned as his superior, Marcus the paladin, trotted up next to him. "How was that, Sir Marcus?"

"Pitiful, you fool!"

Lowen grimaced as his commander's face became even more stern than before. "Y- Yes sir! I- I'll try harder! I promise!"

"Promises are meaningless! Just get out there and fulfill your duty as a knight!"

"Y- Yes, sir! At once, sir!" Lowen answered, galloping away. 'How can I fulfill all of my knightly duties? One I can't carry out is to protect someone who means the world to me personally! Or at least, that's what that one knight, Sain, I think his name was, told me… And I'll… I'll NEVER find a girl that I can love!'

Having become too lost in his thoughts, Lowen was unaware of a sniper who was setting him up in his sights. The string was released, the arrow pierced the air, and struck Lowen through an opening in his armor, hitting him in the arm.

"Graaagghhh!" Lowen exclaimed, grasping his arm as blood oozed out from the injury.

"Lowen!" Others were quick to rush in and kill the trooper before he could close in for the kill with a sword. However, during the commotion, Serra, the most obnoxious person most of the group had ever known, managed to push her way to Lowen.

"Jeez! You're so reckless! And you're supposed to be a knight from Pherae! You're PATHETIC!" Serra screeched at the cavalier over the clamor around them. Nevertheless, she managed to remove the arrow, then used her staff and healed the wound. "There. Now don't be so stupid next time! Even with all my divine beauty and power, I can't be everywhere at once! If you get hurt again, you're probably gonna be on your own!" With that said, Serra marched off again.

Lowen stared after the noisy cleric in surprise, then looked at his arm. "It's… completely healed…" he muttered to himself. "Everyone says that cleric, Serra, is annoying. But, she just healed me, so she can't be annoying, can she?"

Later that evening, the group had set up camp and most were sound asleep. Lowen was on guard duty at that time, so he walked his horse all around the encampment, making sure he sat straight and tall like a knight should be. Several times, he trotted past Serra's tent, and silently wished for her to come out so he could thank her for healing his arm earlier.

Lowen was eventually relieved of guard duty by Kent. The green-haired knight went and tied his stallion to a tree in the area where the mounts resided. When he finished, someone approached him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. "What? Who goes there!" Lowen yelled, spinning around so fast he made himself slightly dizzy.

"It's just me, mophead!" came Serra's voice.

"O- Oh, S- Serra!" Lowen breathed a sigh of relief. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Hmph! You're just not a good knight, that's all!" Serra argued, her violet eyes narrowing at the cavalier in fury.

Part of Lowen was nervous because of the cleric's anger, and yet part of him thought Serra was kind of cute when she was mad. "Y- You're probably right…" he said, looking down in defeat. "Sir Marcus says I've been doing the bare minimum of everything a knight SHOULD be doing… I don't take enough responsibility for Lord Eliwood, I'm not strong enough..."

Serra shook her head, her pigtails swinging from side to side as she did. "Nah, that's not it… Hmmm… I've got it!" she cried, clapping her hands together as a gleeful expression crossed her face. "Since you owe me for helping you earlier, and I need a bodyguard, how about you protect me?"

Lowen's jaw fell open slightly. "W- What? M- Me protect you?"

"Are you saying you're too good to protect me?" Serra argued, standing on her tiptoes to try and be more frightening.

For Lowen, it worked.

"N- No, Serra! Th- That's not it at all!" Lowen exclaimed, shaking his head wildly.

"Good! Now come and stand guard outside my tent," Serra ordered, marching off to the camp.

With a deep sigh, Lowen followed his new mistress. After they reached Serra's tent, the pink-haired cleric stopped and turned around, holding up three fingers.

"As my new bodyguard, there are three rules you must follow! No excuses!" Serra put two fingers down and left one up. "Rule one: You must refer to me as 'Lady Serra'."

Lowen's shoulders sagged in defeat as he replied, "Y- Yes, Lady Serra."

Serra nodded to show her approval before raising her second finger beside the first. "Rule two: You are to protect me and me ONLY."

"B- But I serve Lord Eliwood! Sir Marcus will be furious if I don't!"

"I'm sure Lord Eliwood wouldn't mind! He'd probably be delighted to get rid of some dead weight!" Serra now raised her third finger. "Rule three: You have to let me see your face."

"W- What…?" Lowen started to question his mistress, but Serra got on her tiptoes and brushed his bangs upwards. Her eyes widened in amazement and she stepped away, letting Lowen's face be covered once again.

"Y- Your… Your face…!" she gasped.

"My face…?" Lowen was puzzled by Serra's behavior, but she shook her head wildly.

"N- Never mind! You gotta stand guard now, so… stand guard!" Serra darted inside her tent and uncovered her face; she was blushing bright red. 'He was so handsome! That's it, I'll never let go of him!' she mentally declared, glancing outside at her new bodyguard… the one she intended to keep.

* * *

YSE: I hope I made Serra annoying enough...  
Lowen: U- Ummm... I don't know if you---  
YSE: I know, I probably didn't get you right either, Lowen. I'm sorry. You're a really nice guy, though.  
Lowen: Th- Thank you, Erisonii...  
YSE: Don't mention it! Please R&R, my fans! Tell me what chapters you're enjoying so far! 


	4. Fly With Me

YSE: Hello, everybody! I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up, but I've been really REALLY busy lately, and had no time to work on my one-shots, OR to post them. And doing the disclaimer for me today is the lovely Farina!  
Farina: I'm getting paid to do this, right?  
YSE: Of course you are! 5,000 gold!  
Farina: Talking to a group IS easier than killing people, so I guess that's a decent amount... Okay, Erisonii doesn't own anything from Fire Emblem, be it this one or any other.  
YSE: Thank you, Farina!  
Farina: You're welcome, now gimme my gold.  
YSE: Ummmmm.  
Farina: What's wrong?  
YSE: I only have 5 gold with me right now.  
Farina: WHAT!  
YSE: Eep! Help me!

* * *

Dart sighed in frustration; it had been two months since the group's victory over Nergal and the dragon, and everyone had, for the most part, gone their separate ways. That included him. After his pirate ship had dropped off Eliwood and his group, Dart, his crew, and his captain set sail once again. In doing so, Dart had been forced to part with someone who would've made a valuable addition to him while he was in search of the treasure he'd been seeking. Sure, she'd laughed at him, thinking that he would never be able to find it, and also for what he planned to do when he found it, but… she would've been good to have around. Though he didn't know what his crew might do to her…

"Hey, Dart!" another pirate called to him.

"What?" Dart called back.

"Get back ta swabbin' the deck!"

With a growl, Dart nodded, and resumed his cleaning duties. Things seemed dull lately, and he found himself wishing she was there to liven it up for him.

Later that evening, Dart was up on deck again, once more looking out to sea. He was looking to the north to be precise. It was as if he was still hoping she would come along again. Even if it was only at him, he still wanted to hear her laugh. Her sapphire blue eyes twinkling with glee as she thought of another money-making job she could do as a Pegasus knight of Ilia. Her smile appearing as she spoke of all the gold she was being paid.

Suddenly, Dart snapped back to attention. Was that a whinny he heard? Or was he just thinking of Farina so much that he was beginning to imagine things?

After a few moments, he heard the sound again. It wasn't his imagination! Dart's head turned every direction, looking desperately for a Pegasus; it had to be one, because they were out of sight of all land.

After a while, the sound came once more before the sound of hooves clopping on wood reached his ears. Dart looked to the other end of the ship and saw a Pegasus standing there, its armor reflecting the moonlight. Its rider hopped off almost immediately and approached Dart, grinning.

"Hey, Dart! It's me!"

Dart just stared down at the girl in front of him. Her hair was blue and flipped out at the shoulders, and her eyes were just as blue, but gleamed with mischief, and a little greed.

"Farina…?" he asked, his mouth hanging open in shock.

A laugh answered him. "Of course! Who else could locate a single ship as quick as me?" Farina looked around the deck, noticing that they were the only ones up there besides the man at the helm. She beckoned him to lean down, which he did obediently. "You wanna go for a ride on my Pegasus with me? He'll trust anyone that I trust, even if it's a guy. Besides, you look really bored. C'mon! It'll be fun!"

Dart thought for a while, then nodded. "I'm for it!"

Farina grinned again, then ran back to her Pegasus and jumped on. "You'll have to ride behind me, though."

"I'll live." Dart approached the Pegasus cautiously, wondering if it would let him come near. When no aggression was shown, Dart shrugged off his nervousness, strode up, and eased himself up on the saddle behind Farina.

"Hold on!" she called over her shoulder, then off they flew over the ocean.

Dart held onto Farina tightly, gazing down at the water beneath them. Flying was amazing! Sailing was nothing like it, but he didn't know which he preferred. After flying awhile, Dart asked, "Where are we flying to?"

"To the mainland."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause we need to discuss the location of our treasure, duh!"

Their treasure… The one they were both looking for. Dart thought Farina had already forgotten about it. It seemed he was wrong. For some reason, that made him happy. They landed at a portside town that evening and rented one room at the inn. When Dart questioned her, Farina just grinned and said, "It'll make our discussions easier, won't it?"

Her logic was good, but it felt strange, sharing a room with her. Before, when they'd been part of the Eliwood's group, they kept having to share a room with each other. They had both suspected the tactician, Erisonii, of this arrangement, but after a while, they shrugged it off and dealt with it. Now, though, the large group wasn't with them. They were by themselves and could have their own rooms, but they didn't.

'I like Farina, I admit it, but… why would she wanna share a room with me when she could have her own?' Dart wondered, untying his bandana and letting his golden hair loose. It was short, yes, and messy, which, in itself, made him look like a pirate, but he had insisted on the bandana. Now, though, he felt free to let it loose.

Farina entered the room a short while later, having taken a bath, but paused when she saw the pirate sitting on the bed, his tousled hair uncovered. She'd never seen him without his bandana before, and seeing him like this made her blush.

"What're you blushin' for?" Dart asked, seeing her pink cheeks.

"Nothing," Farina remarked, regaining her composure as she walked over and laid down on the other side of the bed. 'Okay, Farina, breathe… You asked him to come with you so you could tell him, so tell him!' Taking in a deep breath, the Pegasus knight sat up quickly and turned to her roommate. "Da---"

She was cut off by a warm mouth clamping over hers in a must-make-this-quick fashion. The lips of her kisser parted from her own almost as quick as they'd met.

Farina touched her mouth. "D… Dart...?"

The pirate was now sitting with his back to her again, but his ears were bright red. "I- I'm sorry, Farina. It's just… I've really been missin' you. It's so borin' now without you there."

Silence lingered between the two, then Farina's usual smile appeared on her face as she scooted over to him and rested her chin on his muscular shoulder. "Things are boring in Ilia without you to laugh at."

"What the hell's that---" Dart stopped mid-sentence when he turned to Farina and her lips met his. Everything made sense to Dart in that instance, so with a laugh in his mind, he kissed Farina back and placed an arm firmly around her.

When they separated again, Farina inched closer and whispered in his ear, "Let's go flying again tomorrow, okay?"

A smile lit up Dart's face as he answered, "You bet! That treasure's ours!"

"Now you're talking!" Farina said, laughing as Dart got out the clues that would lead them to the goal that brought them together in the first place.

* * *

YSE: Okay, before anyone starts saying anything, I would like to point out that I have NO clue as to what Dart actually looks like without his bandana, so I just came up with the messy golden hair bit, okay?  
Dart: Obviously ya did!  
YSE: Oh, shut up, Dart! I think messily-styled golden hair makes you hot!  
Dart: I don't wanna look hot! I wanna look like a pirate!  
YSE: Would you gimme a break and shut up!  
YSE hits Dart in the head and accidentally knocks him out.  
YSE: Oops... Dart fangirls are gonna kill me for hitting him now... Please R&R! Bye!  
YSE runs off as a horde of Dart fangirls chase after her, screaming in rage. 


	5. This Gift

YSE: I'm so sorry to everyone who's been waiting for my next chapter! My computer and my Internet connection have been crap for a LONG time, and it's finally working again! Hooray!  
Louise: Yes, let us be thankful for good fortune returning to us at last.  
YSE: Much agreed, Louise! And, uh, disclaimer, please?  
Louise: Of course. Erisonii does not own anything involving Fire Emblem.  
YSE: Sad, but true. Now, without further delay, onto the chappie!

* * *

"What's this about?" Guy asked, staring with disbelief at the package in his hands. His eyes then lifted up to the smiling face of Louise.  
"I wanted to give you something, that's all. I think of you as a son," she replied.  
Guy could feel his cheeks burn slightly, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Pent, who approached the pair, calling, "Louise! Lord Eliwood wishes to have a word with us."  
Louise nodded at her husband, then turned back to Guy and said, "I hope you like it." She walked over to Pent and smiled at him. "Let's go, my love."  
The young Sacaen watched the lovers leave, feeling sick. 'What… What's wrong with me…?' he wondered, placing his hand to his forehead. An image of Louise smiling flashed before his eyes. 'I really care about her… She's like a mother to me.' Guy remembered the parcel in his hands, then hurried off to his tent to open it.  
A few hours later, Louise was heading for Guy's tent to see what he thought of her gift. She opened the flap and found what she least expected: Guy laying on the floor of his tent unconscious. "Guy!" Louise cried out, dropping to her knees beside the young man. Checking his pulse, she realized he was alive, but when she placed her hand to his forehead, she discovered he was burning up.  
"He must've gotten a bad fever from the conditions we've had to endure…" Louise whispered to herself. She tenderly lifted the boy up and laid him in his bed, tucking the covers around him.  
Her ears caught the sound of a polite laugh outside the tent, and realized Priscilla was outside laughing over another one of Wil's jokes; he was a funny man, after all.  
Heading out of the tent, Louise clutched the troubadour's arm and explained the myrmidon's condition to her. Priscilla nodded, and entered the tent. Louise herself began to pace outside of the tent, worrying about how bad the sickness could have gotten by then. Not much later, Pent approached his wife. "Louise, come to bed. It'll do no good worrying so much that you yourself get sick as well."  
"Yes, you're right, dear. I should rest," Louise agreed, walking off to their tent with him.  
The next morning, Guy awoke, his fever having gone back to normal overnight. "Oh, you're all right! Thank goodness…" Priscilla breathed.  
Guy looked at her, confused. "Um… Priscilla?"  
"You're wondering how you got in here, right?" the redhead asked with a polite giggle. "Lady Louise went to see if you liked her gift to you, and found you unconscious on the ground in your tent. She came and got me right away. Thanks to her, I was able to heal you before your fever got as bad as it could have been."  
Guy sat up and asked, "Where's she right now?"  
As if on cue, the flap of the tent lifted up and Louise stepped in. "Oh, Guy! You're well! That's good!" She came up and hugged the Sacaen tightly. "I was worried!"  
Cheeks flushing in embarrassment, Guy laughed nervously and replied, "Ah, th- thanks for worrying about me, Lady Louise."  
Her motherly smile appeared before his face, then he felt something in his hands.  
"Huh?" Looking down, Guy saw her gift in his hands once more.  
"You didn't get to open it before you passed out," Louise reminded him. "Go on! I want to know what you think of it."  
Guy stared at the package a while longer, then tore off the covering and gazed in amazement: it was a necklace that had an emerald hanging at the end of a silver chain. It wasn't too fancy that it wouldn't suit a Sacaen, nor was it toofeminine for a man. Eyes of a plains' child drank in the necklace's beauty.  
"I bought it for you. I told you before, I think of you as a son, so why not give you a gift such as this?" Her smile warmed the atmosphere even more, making Guy smile.  
"Thank you, Louise. I've never received something so beautiful… thank you."  
She smiled and kissed him softly on the forehead. "You're welcome." She then stood up and left the tent, heading for her beloved who stood patiently waiting for her.

* * *

YSE: I hope you all enjoyed it!  
Guy: You made it seem like I'm some sorta... mama's boy!  
YSE: But there are girls who love that part of you! I do!  
Guy: O- Oh... like in the company?  
YSE: Hee hee! Of course!  
Guy: Th- Then, I guess, it's okay.  
YSE: Precisely! I hope to get another one up soon! Ja ne! 


End file.
